A polymerization device of this type is known from the Kulzer brochure "Translux, Hochleistungshandlichtgerate fur Praxis und Labor" (German version No. 155188/D 185 sk; English version: "Translux EC: High efficiency hand-held light unit"). One of the radiation source units shown is a tabletop unit that has a connection for a light conductor. The light conductor that can be connected to it is long and flexible and has a grip element by which the light conductor is guided about the patient's mouth by the dentist. A curved light exit end is attached to the front end of the grip element.
An irradiation chamber, of the kind known from German Patent 37 08 204, can also be attached to the connection for the light conductor. The irradiation chamber rests directly on the tabletop unit and is supported by the table. This polymerization device, comprising the tabletop unit and the irradiation chamber connected to it, is dependent on the availability of a tabletop unit as the radiation source unit.
Besides these tabletop units, hand-held polymerization units, the housings of which contain not only the grip element but also operation and display elements, along with the light source and the fan, and stationary polymerization units, which contain an irradiation chamber and are used predominantly in dental laboratories, are also in use. Dentists' offices, however, often have only hand-held polymerization units on hand for treating plastic dental elements; such units are used exclusively inside the patient's mouth.